기초문법 2
(아직도 번역하는 중) 간단한 이도문법 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 자음과 발음 Alfabeto e Pronunco A a a J j j* S s s B b b K k k T t t C c ts* L l l U u u D d d M m m V v v E e e N n n W w w F f f O o o X x gz* G g g P p p Y y y* H h h Q q k Z z z I i i R r r 예외로서 ch (ㅊ)과 sh(ㅅ,영어의 sh와 같음)가 있다. 또, 이중모음 au, eu가 있다. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 강조 Acento 강조는 원칙으로서, 마지막으로부터 두번째의 음절에 온다. 예외： 1) 부정법에 마지막 음절에 강조를 한다. 2) 다음절의 단어에 i, u가 올 때에 강조가 없다. amata a-MA:-ta joyo JO:-yo muzeo mu-ZE:-o amar a-MA:r finir fi-NI:r kredor kre-DO:r folio FO-lyo aquo A-kwo Italia i-TA-lya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 명사Substantivo 1) 형태 　명사의 단수는 o로 끝나고 복수에 o를 i로 바꾸다. 하지만, o, i로 끝나는게 다 명사가 아니다. pomo, pomi 사과, 사과들 hano, hani 닭, 닭들 puero, pueri 어린이, 어린이들 문법상의 성이 없다. 성을 분별하려면 접미사를 쓴다. puero 어린이 puerulo 어린 남자 puerino 어린 여자 hano 닭 hanulo (수컷) hanino (암컷) 3) 각변화 목적어가 동사에 선행할 경우에 n을 붙인다. 목적어가 동사 뒤에 올 경우에 그대로 쓴다. La libron me kompris. Me kompris la libro. 나는 그 책을 샀다 (어순이 다르지만 뜻이 똑같음) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 관사Artiklo 정관사는 la, 부정관사는 없다. 숫자에 딸라 변화하지는 않다. 전치사 di, de, da 뒤에 나올 때 dil, del, dal이라고 써도 됨. 또 모음으로 시작될 경우에 l'이라고 써도 됨. 하지만, 복수형을 보이는 명사가 안 나올 때는 la대신에 le라고 써서 복수형을 보일 수 있다. la kato, la kati, le bela (la bela puerini) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 인칭대명사Personal Pronomi 단수 복수 주격 속격 대격 주격 속격 대격 일인칭 me mea (men) ni nia (nin) 이인칭 vu vua (vun) vi via (vin) (남) il(u) ilua (ilun) ili ilia (ilin) 삼인칭(여) el(u) elua (elun) eli elia (elin) (중) ol(u) olua (olun) oli olia (olin) 부　정 on onua (onun) on onua (onun) 재 귀 su sua (sun) su sua (sun) 　　이인칭 단수에서 친한 사이에서 tu라고 말한다. 삼인칭공통의 모습이 단수 lu 복수 li. 대격이, 목적어가 동사에 선행할 경우에만 사용된다. 재귀대명사는 일인칭, 이인칭에 안 쓴다. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 형용사Adjektivo 1) 형태 　형용사는 a 로 끝나, 접미사 al 가 있을 경우에 어미의 a를 생략할 수 있다. 　숫자에 딸라 변하지는 않다. 해당되는 단어의 앞뒤 둘다 둘 수 있다. 　　　bela floro, bela flori 아름다운 꽃, linguo internaciona 국제어 　　　La muliero esas bela. 소녀가 아름답다 La viri esas granda. 남자들이 크다。 2) 비교 비교급은 plu ... kam ... 　　Muso esas plu mikra kam kato. 「쥐는 고양이보다 더 작다」 최상급은　maxim ... de (또는 ek) ... 　　Il esas maxim granda de sua amiki. 그는 친구들 중에 제일 크다。동급등비교는 tam ... kam ... 　　El esas tam granda kam il. 그녀는 그만큼 키가 크다 min ... kam ... 열등최상급은 minim ... de (ek) ... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 動　詞 Verbo 1) 動詞には， 不定法燒@阮@@・分詞形があり， 　　 それぞれ決まった語尾を持つ。 動詞すべてに共通で不規則変化はない　 　不定法－不定法には現在磁未来の形があり, 　　 それぞれ -ar, -ir, -or の語尾を持つ。 havar, havir, havor; dormar, dormir dormor; manjar, manjir, manjor 人称変化はない。 直接法 現在 -as havas, dormas, manjas 過去 -is havis, dormis, manjis 未来 -os havos, dormos, manjos 仮定法 -us havus, dormus, manjus 命令法 -ez havez, dormez, manjez 分詞形　(形容詞) 能動態 受動態 進行 -ant- manjanta -at- manjata 完了 -int- manjinta -it- manjita 未然 -ont- manjonta -ot- manjota 語尾を -eに代えると副詞， 　　　 -oに代えると，他の形容詞と同様人(時に物)をあらわす名詞になる。 manjante Hべながら manjanto Hべている人 2)　複合時 　　複合時には，進行形・完了形・未然形があり，動詞 esarと分詞であらわされる。 　　能動態驕B 　　　　La kato esas manjanta muso. Lが鼠を食べている。　　　　La kato esas manjinta muso. C猫が鼠を食べてしまった。　　　　La kato esas manjonta muso. Lが鼠を食べようとしている。　　　　Muso esas manjata da la kato. lが猫に食べられている。　　　　Muso esas manjita da la kato. C鼠が猫に食べられてしまった。　　　　Muso esas manjota da la kato. lが猫に食べられようとしている。　　過去挨仮定法の場合も同様である。 3) 上記の複合時制以外に，完了驕B 　　完了－　-ab- 　　受動－ -es- 　　　　La kato manjabas muso. = La kato esas manjinta muso. 　　　　La kato manjabis muso. = La kato esis manjinta muso. 　　　　La kato manjabos muso. = La kato esos manjinta muso. 　　　　Muso manjesas da la kato. = Muso esas manjata da la kato. 　　　　Muso manjesis da la kato. = Muso esis manjata de la kato. 　　　　Muso manjesos de la kato. = Muso esos manjata da la kato. 　　　　-es- と -ab- を manjesabisのように一緒に使わないほうがよい。　 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 前置詞Prepoziciono ad, a ・・に (移動の方向) Me iras a la rivero. 私は川に行きます (与格) Henrikus donis a me multa flori. ヘンリクスが花をたくさんくれた (動作の対象) On imputis ad ilu ta ago aboneminda. 　　　　　　 その忌むべき行為は彼のせいにされた (付加) Adicionez tri a kin. 5に3を加えよ alonge ・・に沿って (cf. an) Irez alonge la hego e vu trovos ye lua pedo multa violi. 生垣にそっていけば足元にたくさんのスミレが見つかる an ・・で, ・・に (接触に近い状態) (cf. alonge) Ne restez apud la tablo, ma sideskez an lu. テーブルから離れていないでテーブルにつきなさい La urbo stacas an la rivero. 川辺に木が立っている An la parieti pendis sesgnuri e pikturi. 壁に三日月の彫り物と絵がかかっている Ne marchez an la maro se vu ne volas humidigar vua pedi. 足がぬれるのがいやなら海辺を歩きなさい ante ・・の前に (時間, 順序) (cf. pos) To eventis ante tri monati. それは3ヶ月前に起こった To eventis ante vua departo, du monati ante nun. 　 それは今から2ヶ月前あなたが出発する前に起こった Il departis ante me, e tamen il arivis pos me. 　 君は僕より前に出発したのに僕の後に到着した apud ・・の近くに (cf. an) La kirko trovesas apud nia hemo. その教会は僕らの家の前にある Qua glutinis afisho an la pordo, apud nia nomal plako? 　 表札の横のビラは誰が張ったのか avan ・・の前に (場所, 物) (cf. dop) Vu konstruktos la paviliono avan la domo. あなたはその家の前に大テントを建てるでしょう La artiklo uzesas avan la substantivo min ofte en Ido kam en la Franca. 冠詞は名詞の前におかれるがフランス語よりは頻度が少ない che ・・のところで (家, 国, 領域 (物質的・抽象的) Me lojas che mea patrulo. 私は父の家に住んでいる Irez quik che la mediko. 早く医者のところへ行け Che la Angli la veturi pasas sinistre. イギリスでは左側通行である cirkum ・・のまわりに (位置) La hundo kuris cirkum ilu. 犬が彼の周りを走っていた Cirkum la urbo esas granda preurbi. その都市の周囲には広大な郊外がある (時刻, 頃) To eventis cirkum mea duadekesma yaro. 　　　　　 それは僕が20歳のころに起こった cis ・・のこちら側に (cf. trans) (位置) Cis la rivero la tereno esas sika, ma trans olu la tereno esas marshoza. 　　　 川のこちら側の地面は乾いているが向こう側は沼地である (移動) Vennez cis la hego, ni konversos plu facile. da ・・の，・・による (cf. de, di) (行為者) Il esas amata da omni. 彼はみんなに好かれる (作者) La poemi da Victor Hugo. ヴィクトル・ユーゴーの詩 de ・・から (cf. da, di) (出発点) De ube vu adportas ico? 君はこれをどこから持ってきたのですか Me savas to de longe. 私はずっと前からそれを知っている (起源) Ta juvelo venas de mea matro. その宝石は母からのものです (原因) Me sufras de nevralgio. 私は神経痛を病んでいる (時間) El esas malada de tri semani. 彼女は3週間前から病気だ De nun vu ne plus ekiros sen me. 今からはもう私と一緒でなくても行けるでしょう (分量) Un metro de drapo. 布1メートル Taso de kafeo. コーヒー1カップ di ・・の (cf. da, de) (属格) La libro di Petrus. ペトルスの本 Di qua esas ta domo? その家は誰のですか dop ・・のうしろに (cf. avan) (場所) Dop la domo stacas granda arbo. 家の後ろに大きな木がある (順序) Il departis avan me, me sequis e balde preterpasis lu, tale ke il arivis dop me. 彼は僕より前に出発し，僕はついて行って彼を追い越した それで彼は僕より後に着いた dum ・・の間に (時間) Il dormis dum la koncerto. 彼はコンサートの間眠っていた Il esis absenta dum tri yari. 彼は3年間欠席した ek ・・の中から (移動) La hundo saltis ek la barelo. その犬はたるの中からとびだした (材料) La domo esas konstruktita ek petro. その家は石でできている en ・・の中に (場所) Il marchas en la chambro. 彼は部屋の中で行進する (時間) En printempo l'arbori florifas. 春には木に花が咲く (移動) 必要な場合は aden を使う。 Jetez ico en la fosato. これを溝に捨てなさい La kato kuris aden la barelo. 猫がたるの中へ走りこんだ erste ・・に始めて Me venos erste morge. 僕はあす始めて来ます exter ・・の外に (場所) Pro quo vu restas exter la domo? あなたはどうして戸外にいるのですか (除外) Exter ta legi ne existas altri. 法律以外他のものはない for ・・から離れて (cf. proxim) (場所) Ne restez tale for ni, ma venez proxim ni, e sideskez apud me, an la tablo. 僕らからそんなに離れていないで，近くに来なさい。 そして僕の傍に座ってテーブルに付きなさい inter ・・の間に (空間) Inter Francia e Rusia esas Germania. フランスとロシアの間にドイツがある (時間) El venis inter ok e dek matine. 彼女は朝8時から10時の間にやってきた (比喩) Li dividis inter su dek e du pomi. 彼らは12個のリンゴを自分たちの間で分けた kontre ・・に反して (反対) Kad vu votas o kontre la propozo? 君はその提案に賛成投票するのか反対するのか (対抗) La domo esas shirmata kontre la nordal vento. その家は北風を防ぐようになっている (対向) Lua fenestri esas kontre la mei. その家の窓は私の家のに向かい合っている koram ・・の面前で Il dicis to koram vua gepatri. 彼はそのことを両親の面前で言った kun ・・とともに (cf. sen) (同伴) Il promenas kun amiki. 彼は友達と一緒に散歩する (付属) Il drinkas teo kun lakto. 彼はミルク入りのお茶を飲む lor ・・に際して Lor vua nasko. 君が生まれたとき Lor la tertremo di... ・・の地震の際に malgre ・・にもかかわらず Il sucesis malgre omna obstakli. 彼はあらゆる障害にもかかわらず成功した per ・・で (道具) Me skribas letro per plumo. 私はペンで手紙を書く (手段) Me sendas letro per posto. 私は郵便で手紙を送る Il suocidis per revolvero. 彼はピストルで自殺した po ・・で (交換対象と同等) Me kompris la domo po quaradek mil franki. 私は4万フランでその家を買った Me pagis quaradek mil franki po la domo. 私はその家に40万フラン払った Po quante vu vendas ta flori? その花は幾らですか por ・・のために (目的) Por quo vu volas havar pekunio? 君はなぜお金を持ちたいのですか (対象) Ica letropapero esas por tu e ta kuverti por me. この便箋はあなた用その封筒はわたし用だ pos ・・ののちに (cf. ante) (時間) To eventis pos mea departo. それは私の出発後に起こった Quon li agos pos mea morto? 私の死後彼は何をするだろう preter ・・の傍をとおって Ni iris preter lia fenestri, malgre lia signi e voki. 我々は彼の合図や呼びかけを無視して彼の家の窓のそばを通り過ぎた pri ・・について Il esas tre erudita pri historio. 彼は歴史に詳しい Parolez a ni la linguo internaciona e pri vua voyaji. 国際語とあなたの旅行の話をしてください pro ・・の故に (原因) Il morits pro hungro. 彼は餓死した (理由) Pro ke Petrus batis me? ペトルスはなぜ僕を殴ったのか proxim ・・の近くで (場所) Me plantacigis kelka florbusti proxim la domo. 私は家の前に何本かの花の咲く木を植えた (時間) Kande il sentis su proxim la morto. いつ彼は死の近いことを悟ったのだろうか segun ・・に従って Il agis segun sua opiniono. 彼は私の言うとおりに行動した To ne esas permesata segun la lego. それは法律で許されない sen ・・なしに Il arivis sen sua amiko. 彼は友を連れずにやってきた sub ・・の下に (位置) La kato dormas sub la tablo. その猫はテーブルの下で眠っている (移動) La muso adkuris sub la armoro. その鼠は戸棚の下に走りこんだ super ・・の上方に Qua nombrizos la steli qui brilas en la cielo super ni? 我々の頭上の空に光っている星の数はいくつなのだろうか La vento pulsis l'aeroplano super la maro. 風によってその飛行機は海の上方に押し上げられた sur ・・の上に (位置) La navi vehigas sur l'oceano homi, bagaji e vari. 船は洋上を人や荷物や商品を運ぶ (移動) La kato saltis adsur la tablo. 猫がテーブルの上に跳び上がった (比喩) Havar autoritato sur judiciisti. 裁判官に勝る権威を持つ til ・・まで (場所) Ni irez til la frontiero. 我々は前線まで行こう (時間) Vartez til mea retroveno. 私の帰りまで待て tra ・・を通り抜けて Il iris tra la urbo. 彼はその町を通りぬけた trans ・・の向こう側に (cf. cis) (位置) La kirko esas trans la rivero. その教会は川向こうにある (移動) Ni irez trans la rivero. 川の向こうに行こう ultre ・・に加えて Ultre mea matrala linguo, me savas la Germana. 私は母語以外にドイツ語を知っている Ultre mea repasto, me prenis kafeo kun glaseto de brandio. 食事以外にコーヒーとブランデー1グラスをとった vice ・・の代わりに (=anstat*) Il parolis vice la prezidero. 彼が司会者の代わりに話した Il ludas vice laborar. 彼は仕事をする代わりに遊んでいる ye 意義不定 Ye l'angulo de la strado. 街路の一角で Ye la lasta foyo. おしまいに Me doloras ye la kapo. 私は頭が痛い Il kaptis la kavalo per lazo ye la kolo. 彼は投げ縄を馬の首に投げて馬を捕まえた ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 接続詞Konjuncioni e, ed「・・と，そして, ・・そうすれば」 patrulo e patrino 父と母 Me lektas e vu anke lektas. わたしは読んでいる, そしてあなたも読んでいる Irez al parko, e vu vidos bela flori. 公園にいけば美しい花が見られるでしょう ma「しかし」 　Il esas olda ma briska. かれは年取っているが, しかし元気だ nek..nek..「・・もなく・・もない」 　Tale me antee nek pensis nek sentis. いままでこのように考えたこともなかったし, 感じたこともなかった o, od「・・または, さもないと」 　pomo o piro リンゴか梨 　Irez, o me batos tu! 行け, 行かないとなぐるぞ tamen 「しかし」 　Me havas multa pekunio, tamen me ne esas felica. わたしはお金を沢山持っているが幸せではない do「だから」 　Me esis malada, do me ne povis partoprenar. わたしは病気で出席できなかった ke「・・ということ」 Il dicis, ke elua frato anke venos. 彼は彼女の弟も来るといっていた 　Estas regretinda, ke il ne devenis prezidanto. 彼が司会者にならなかったのは残念だ ka, kad 「・・か」 　Me demandis ad il, ka lua amikino anke venos. わたしは彼に女の友達も来るのか尋ねた nam 「何となれば, ・・であるから」 　Donez al uceli aquo, nam li volas drinkar. 鳥が水を欲しがっているからやりなさい quankam 「・・だけれども」 　Quankam vu esas richa, me dubitas, ke vu esas felica. きみは裕福ではあるが幸福かどうか疑わしい se「もし・・ならば」 　Se me esus sana, me povus vehar eksterlande. もし健康だったら外国旅行ができたのに (e, o, ka は母音の前では ed, od, kad となる) また，前置詞または副詞に ke をつけて接続詞として使われるものがかなりある。 ante ke, pos ke, dum ke, tale ke など 疑問詞 Questionala vorti quo 何 (全般的) －対格 quon ( 動詞の前に来たとき) Quo esas to? それは何ですか。 qua 誰( 代名詞) －対格 quan, 複数 qui, 複数対格 quin どの( 形容詞), この場合は無変化 Qua il esas?　彼は誰ですか。 Qua libron vu kompris?　どの本を買いましたか。 ube どこ－移動の意味で必要な場合は adube Ube vu lojas? どこにお住まいですか。 kande 何時 Kande vu venis hike? 何時ここに来ましたか。 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 関係詞 Relativa vorti 疑問詞は関係詞としても用いられる。 　Me konocas la sinoro, qua parolis kun vu. 貴方と話してい紳士をわたしは知っています。 　La libri, quin me havas, esas interesanta.わたしの持っている本は面白い。 　La lando, ube esas bela urbo Paris, esas Francia. 美しい町パリのある国はフランスです。 Kande me dormis, la tertremo eventis. わたしが眠っているときにその地震は起こった。 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 指示詞 Denonstrativa vorti (i)to それ, その事－対格 tion Quo esas to? それは何ですか。 (i)ta その人 (代名詞) －複数 (i)ti, その (形容詞) (i)ca この人 (代名詞) －複数 (i)ci, この (形容詞) Ka vu konocas ta siori? 貴方はその紳士たちを知っていますか ibe そこ hike ここ Ibe stacas granda arboro. そこに大きな樹木が立っている。 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 主　要　な　助　辞 A a prep.＝ad ad prep. ～へ, ～に向かって (方向, 目的, 意向) along-e prep. ～に沿って alonge-irar 沿って行く an prep. ～で, ～に接して ankore adv.. まだ，なお ante prep. ～の前に (時間) antea 前の 以前の antee 前に, 以前に aparte adv. 離れて, 分かれて apud prep. ～の側 (そば) で, ～の近くで apuda 近くの, 傍の avan prep. ～の前で (場所) avana 前方の avane 前方で avano 前, avanajo 前部 B bilion num. １兆 C ca = ica cadie adv. = hodie cavespere adv. 今晩 cent num. 百 yarcento 世紀 che prep. ～の所で, ～の家で ci = ici cirkum prep. ～の周りで, ～頃, 凡そ～ (場所, 時間, 量) cirkume 周りで およそ cirkumajo 周囲, 環境 cirkumirar 周行する cis prep. ～のこちら側に ¶ cisa こちら側の cise こちら側で co = ico D da prep. ～による (著者), ～によって (受動態の後) de prep. ～から，～以来, ～の (量) から dek num. 10 dekesma 10番目の dekeduo ダース di prep. ～の (所有, 属格) do konj. 従って, だから, さて dop prep.～の後ろで (場所) dope 後ろで, 後方で dopa 後ろの，後方の du num. 2 dum prep.～の間 (時間) dume そのうちに, それはそうと E e konj.＝ed ecepte se もし～でなければ ed konj. ～と, そして, そうすれば ek prep. ～の中から, ～で造られた el(u) pron. 彼女 eli pron. 彼女ら en prep. ～の中で aden ～の中へ erste adv.. たったいま～したばかり exter prep. ～の外側で extere adv. 外側に F for prep. ゥから離れて fore 遠くに forsan adv. 恐らく frue adv. 早く H hiere adv. 昨日 hike adv. ここに, ここで hodie adv. 今日 I ibe adv. どこに, どこで ica adj. この pron. これ ici pron. これら ico pron. これ il(u) pron. かれ ili pron. かれら infre adv.. 下で, 階下で infre di prep. ～の下方で inter prep. ～の間に, ～の間 interne adv.. 内側に ita adj. その pron. それ itere adv.. 新たに, 更に iti pron. それら ito pron. それ J ja adv.. 既に jus adv.. たった今, 丁度 K ka ＝ kad kad ～か (疑問) konj. ～か～か kande adv．いつ de kande konj. ～するや否や adv. 何時 kaze ke ～の場合には ke konj. ～ということ kelke adv.. 少しばかり kin num. komprenende adv.. 勿論 kondicione ke ～という条件で kontre prep. ～に対して, ～に対抗 (反対) して koram prep. ～の面前で kun prep. ～と一緒に, ～と共に kune adv.. 一緒に, 共に L li pron. かれら, 彼女ら, それら lor prep. ～の時に lore..lore.. 時には..時には.., ..もあれば..もある lu pron. かれ, 彼女, それ M ma konj. しかし malgre prep. ～にもかかわらず maxim adv. 最も多く admaxime 多くても maxim..posible ～できるだけ多く.. me pron. mem adv.. さえ, すら mil num. miliard num. milion num. minim adv.. 最も少なく adminime 少なくとも minim..posible ～できるだけ少なく.. morge adv.. 明日 N nam konj. なぜなら ne..ja adv.. まだ～ない nek konj. ～でもなく nek..nek.. ..でもなく..でもない ni pron. われわれ non num. 9 nultempe adv.. 決して～ない nun adv.. 今, さて nur adv.. だけ nur se ＝ se..nur O o ＝ od od konj. ～或いは, 又は, そうでなければ od..od.. ..か..か ok num. 8 okazione〔di〕adv.. ついでに, ～といえば ol(u) pron. それ oli pron. それら olim adv.. 昔, ある時 omnafoye ke ～するたびに on pron. 人々(一般) oportune adv.. ついでながら or konj. さて P per prep.～で, ～を介して (手段) pluse adv.. 更に，その上に po prep. ～ずつ, ～の値段で, ～当たり poke adv.. 少なく, 殆ど～ない por prep. ～のために (目的) por ne ～しないように, ～するといけないから por quo (qu) どうして, 何のために (目的) pos prep. ～の後 (時間) depos ～以来, ～の後 (のち）から posmorge adv.. 明後日 precipue adv.. 主として prehiere adv.. 一昨日 preter prep. ～を通り過ぎて, ～の側を通って pri prep. ～に関して, ～について pro prep. ～の理由で, ～故に (理由) pro quo (qu)どうして，何故 (理由) proxim prep. ～る近くで proxime adv.. およそ, 約 Q qua adj. どのpron. 誰 quankam konj. ～にもかかわらず, ～ではあるが quante min..tante min.. ..しなければ益々..ない quante plu..tante plu.. ..すればする程..する quar num. 4 qui pron. 誰々 quik adv.. 直ちに quo pron. なに R retro adv.. 後ろへ S samtempe adv.. 同時に sat(e) adv.. 充分 se konj. もし～なら se ne そうでなければ se..nur もし..とすれば segun prep. ～によれば，～に従って sempre adv.. いつも sen prep. ～なしで sep num. 7 sinistre adv.. 左に sis num. 6 sive..sive.. ..でも..でも，..であろうと..であろうと su pron. 自身(再帰) sub prep. ～の下で, ～の下へ super prep. ～の上方で supre adv.. 上で, 階上で sur prep. ～の上で adsu ～の上へ T ta = ita tala adj. そんな tale ke ～するために tam longe ke ～だけずっと tam ofte ke ～するたびごとに tam..kam posible できるだけ.. tamen konj. しかしながら tanta adj. それほどの tante adv. それほど tante ke ～する程 tante plu bone..ke ～の理由で益々よく.. tante plu..ke ～すると益々.. tarde adv.. 遅く ti = iti til prep. ～まで time ke ～しないように to = ito tra prep. ～を横切って, ～を通じて trans prep. ～の向こう側で, ～の向こう側に tri num. 3 tro adv.. 余りにも～ tu pron. おまえ U ube adv. どこに, どこで ultre prep. ～に加えて un num. 1 unfoye ke 一度～すると V vers prep. ～の方へ vi pron. あなたがた vice prep. ～の代わりに vu pron. あなた Y ya adv.. 実に, 全く ye prep. (意味不定) yen adv.. そこにある, ほれ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 接　辞 Afixi ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 接頭辞 Prefixi arki-: 高位 arikianjelo 大天使 (anjelo 天使) bo-: 婚姻による関係 bopatro しゅうと (patro 父) des-: 正反対 deshonoro 不名誉 (honoro 名誉) desesperar 失望する (esperar 希望する) desagreabla (agreabla) dis-: 分散 dissekar 切り離す (sekar 切る), disdonar 分け与える (donar 与える) ex-: 前職 exoficiro 元士官 (oficiro 士官) exprezidanto 前大統領 (prezidanto 大統領) gala-: 晴れの galarobo 晴れ着 (robo ローブ) ge-: 両性 gepatri 父母 (patro 父) mi-: 半分 mihoro 半時間 (horo 時間), micirklo 半円 (cirklo 円) mis-: 誤り miskomprenar 誤解する (komprenar 理解する) ne-: 否定 neutila 無用な (utila 有用な), neposibla 不可能な (posibla 可能な) par-: 完成 parlektar 読み終える (lektar 読む), parlernar 習得する (lernar 学ぶ) para-: 防御 parasuno パラソル (suno 太陽), parapluvo 雨傘 (pluvo 雨) pre-: 前 preludo 前奏 (ludo 演奏), predicar 予言する (dicar 言う) prim-: 原始 primavi 先祖 (avo 祖父) pseudo-: 偽の pseudoklasika 擬古の (klasika 古典の) retro-: 逆行 retrosendar 送り返す (sendar 送る), retroirar 戻る (irar 行く) ri-: 再度 ridicar もう一度言う (dicar 言う), rielektar 再選する (elektar 選ぶ) sen-: 無－ senviva 無生の (viva 生きている) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 接尾辞 Sufixi -ach-: 軽蔑 populacho 大衆 (populo 人々), parolachar しゃべくる (parolar 話す) -ad-: 継続 dansado ダンスをすること (dansar 踊る), parolado 演説 (parolar 話す) -aj-: ～で作られたもの- lanajo 羊毛製品 (lano 羊毛) ～されたもの insertajo 挿入物 (insertar 挿入する), 具体化 belajo 美しいもの (bela 美しい) -ag-: 道具の使用 martelagar ハンマーで打つ (martelo ハンマー), butonagar 釦を掛ける (butono 釦) -al-: ～に関する nacionala 国民の (naciono 国民), sexuala 性的な (sexuo 性) -an-: ～のメンバー 住民, 信者 senatano 上院議員 (senato 上院), vilajano 村人 (vilajo 村), Usano アメリカ人 (Usa アメリカ合衆国) -ar-: 集団 homaro 人類 (homo 人) -ari-: 受取人 legacario 遺産受取人 (lagacar 遺贈する) -atr-: ～様の sponjatra 海綿状の (sponjo スポンジ) -e-: ～色の rozea バラ色の (rozo バラ), orea 金色の (oro 金) -ebl-: ～できる facebla することのできる (facar する), kredebla 信じうる (kredar 信じる) -ed-: ～一杯 manuedo 手に一杯 (manuo 手), glasedo グラス一杯 (glaso グラス) -eg-: 増大 pluvego 大雨 (pluvo 雨), grandega 巨大な (granda 大きい) -em-: 傾向 venjema 執念深い (venjar 復讐する), babilema おしゃべりな (babilar しゃべる) -end-: ～すべき solvenda 解決すべき (solvar 解く), kredenda (kredar ) -er-: アマチュア fotografero アマチュア写真家 (fotografo 写真術), fumero 愛煙家 (fumar 煙草を吸う) -eri-: 施設 distilerio 蒸留所 (distilar 蒸留する) -es-: ～である sanesar 健康である, saneso 健康 (sana 健康な) -esm-: 順序 unesma 一番目の, duesma 二番目の (du 二) -esk-: ～始める dormeskar 眠る (dormar 眠っている) ～になる paleskar 青ざめる (pala 青白い) -estr-: 長 urbestro 市長 (urbo 市) -et-: 指小 rivereto 小川 (rivero 川), ridetar 微笑む (ridar 笑う) -ey-: 場所 kavaleyo 馬屋 (kavalo 馬), koqueyo 台所 (koquar 料理する) -i-: 領域, 国 komtio 伯爵領, 地方 (komto 伯爵), parokio 教区 (paroko 教区牧師), Francia フランス (Franco フランス人) -id-: 子孫 Semido セム族の子孫 (Semo セム族) -ier-: あることで特徴づけられる人 kurasiero 胸甲騎兵 (kuraso よろい) ホルダー sigariero シガーホルダー (sigaro シガー) 木 pomiero リンゴの木 (pomo リンゴ) -if-: 産する fruktifar 実がなる (frukto 果実), florifar 花が咲く (floro 花) -ig-: ～にする beligar 美化する (bela 美しい) ～させる dormigar 眠らせる (dormar 眠っている) -ik-: 病気 artritika 関節病の (artrito 関節), alkoholiko アル中患者 (alkoholo アルコール) -il-: 道具 brosilo ブラシ (brosar ブラシをかける), telefonilo 電話機 (telefonar 電話する) -im-: 分数 triima 三分の一の (tri 三), quarimo 四分の一 (quar 四) -in-: メス fratino 姉妹 (frato 兄弟姉妹), bovino 雌牛 (bovo 牛) -ind-: ～されるに値する respektinda 尊敬に値する (respektar 尊敬する) -ism-: 主義 socialismo 社会主義 (sociala 社会の) -ist-: 主義者 artisto 芸術家 (arto 芸術), socialisto 社会主義者 (sociala 社会の) -iv-: ～することのできる instruktiva 教訓的な (instruktar 教える) -iz-: 供給する orizar 金メッキする (oro 金), alkoholizar アルコールで処理する (alkoholo アルコール), armizar 武装する (armo 武器) -op-: 分配 quarope 四つずつ, 四人連れで (quar 四) -opl-: 倍数 duopla 二倍の (du 二) -oz-: 豊富な poroza 多孔性の (poro 孔), kurajoza 勇敢な (kurajo 勇気) -ul-: オス katulo オス猫 (kato 猫), patrulo 父 (patro 父または母) -um-: (決まった意味を持たない) kolumo 襟 (kolo 首), foliumar 頁をめくる (folio 葉) -ur-: 行為の結果 pikturo 絵画 (piktar 描く), imprimuro 印刷物 (imprimar 印刷する) -yun-: 若い bovyuno 子牛 (bovo 牛) -uy-: 入れ物 inkuyo インク瓶 (inko インク) � 1